TrainBoy55 Productions's Twenty First Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 21: The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin).
Here is the twenty first remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: The World's Strongest Engine, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Bugs Bunny *Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach *Culdee Fell Coach *Marvin *Betty Barrett *Green Coach *Red Mailcar *Tina (TTTE Form) *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Amy Rose (TTTE Form) *Percy *Duck *Thomas *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky) *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Hard Working Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) *Tomy Henry *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Connor's Coach *Caitlin's Coach *Devious Diesel Cast (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel - Simon *Toby - French Fry Transcript (The Main Episode: The World's Strongest Engine, told by Alec Baldwin for the US *Narrator: The engines on the Island of Sodor liked feeling responsible, reliable and really useful. (as Bugs Bunny goes by, hauling Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach and another Culdee Fell Coach, he passes Marvin standing on a siding, while Atomic Betty goes by, hauling a green coach and red mailcar) They work hard to compete their jobs on time. They don't like confusion and delay. (as Tina runs light engine past Amy Rose, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, a surprised Percy, Duck, and a surprised Thomas, hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, a green Christmas Express coach, Connor's blue and white coach, and Caitlin's purple and white coach, passing Henry, who, while hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, has come off the rails) But the troublesome trucks delighted mischief and their mischief causes trouble as poor Henry found out. *Sir Topham Hatt: Henry has had an accident and been sent for repairs. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: There are no other engines available. So Diesel will help until Henry returns. *Engines: Yes sir. *Narrator: Huffed the engines, but they weren't happy. The engines didn't like Diesel he was always being rude and always showing off. *Percy: (tired) I hope Henry's mended soon. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Thomas: (sad) He moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. *Narrator: Agreed Thomas. *Gordon: Trucks are no one's friends. *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. The next day, Diesel was working at the docks. (Diesel arrives at the docks) *Diesel: When Sir Topham Hatt sees how good I am. *Narrator: He bragged to the trucks. *Diesel: He'll get rid of steam engines once and for all. *Narrator: This gave the troublesome trucks an idea. As Diesel was shunting them together, they started to sing. (Diesel shunts five freight cars alongside the rest) *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Is that all you can haul, Henry loads are longer, is that all you can haul, Henry must be stronger. *Narrator: Diesel was cross. He was sure to be stronger than Henry. *Diesel: I'll push you all at the same time. *Narrator: He said. The trucks giggled. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Push us all, that's the longest, push us all, you'll be the strongest. *Diesel: That's me. *Narrator: Said Diesel. *Diesel: The world's strongest engine. (Diesel shunts five other cars into the first five, then collects five others, and shunts them with the rest, and collects the last batch, but shunts the last batch into the other fifteen, as a hard working Thomas, a tired Percy, and Duck, on a siding, watch) *Alec Baldwin: And Diesel shunted five trucks together, then ten, then fifteen. Soon he had an enormous line of twenty trucks. *Percy: What's Diesel doing? *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Thomas: (hard working) He thinks he's the world's strongest engine. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. Diesel didn't know the shunters have the brakes on the trucks. The troublesome trucks knew, but encouraged Diesel to push anyway. *Troublesome Trucks: Push, push, push! (Diesel pushes, but fails) *Narrator: Diesel pushed and he pushed and he pushed, but the trucks didn't move. So Diesel decided to pull the trucks instead. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Heave ho, heave ho, you can pull but we won't go. *Narrator: Sang the trucks. This made Diesel very cross. He pulled and he pulled and he pulled. (Diesel pulls, but snaps the coupling, then shoots forward into the sea) *Diesel: Help! Grease and oil! *Narrator: Diesel sulked as the trucks laughed and laughed. Sir Topham Hatt looked down crossly at Diesel. *Sir Topham Hatt: I thought you would be a proper dockyard diesel, but I was wrong. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Can you make up for lost time, Henry? *Henry: Oh yes, sir. (Henry, now repaired, goes by, and couples up to the rear of the train) *Narrator: Henry replied happily. He backed up to the trucks and the shunters released the brakes. Then Henry pulled away as easy as pie and the engines cheered. Diesel was sent home in disgrace, but the engines had learned a lesson. *Thomas: Even troublesome trucks can do you a favor sometime. *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. *Percy: Like getting rid of a smelly old Diesel. *Narrator: Puffed Percy. Transcript (The Sequel) *Devious Diesel: (Darth Vader's Voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Looks like I'm stuck at being home in disgrace and I have to get repaired and stay in the works forever like I'm forced to do so. *Toby: (arrives at the works) Well, well, well. It serves you right, Devious Diesel. That will teach you and other villains lessons to mess with us engines. (chuffs happily away from the works) *Devious Diesel: Oh brother. Here we go again. Trivia (The Main Episode: The World's Strongest Engine, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *The World's Strongest Engine will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Bugs Bunny going by, hauling Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach and another Culdee Fell Coach and passing Marvin standing on a siding with Atomic Betty going by and hauling a green coach and red mailcar. *Shot 2 will film Tina running light engine past Amy Rose, hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 3 will film a surprised Percy, Duck, and a surprised Thomas, hauling Gordon's Wil Nor Wester train with Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, a green Christmas Express coach, Connor's blue and white coach, and Caitlin's purple and white coach, passing Henry, who, while hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, has come off the rails. *Shot 4 will film the engines in the shed. *Shot 5 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film the engines talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film Devious Diesel. *Shot 8 will film a tired Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 9 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film Devious Diesel arriving at the docks. *Shot 12 will film Devious Diesel going alongside the freight cars. *Shot 13 will film Devious Diesel shunting three freight cars. *Shot 14 will film some freight cars singing. *Shot 15 will film more freight cars singing. *Shot 16 will film Devious Diesel stopping. *Shot 17 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 18 will film some foolish freight cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film other foolish freight cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film more foolish freight cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 21 will film a few foolish freight cars singing and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 22 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film Devious Diesel shunting two other freight cars and five more freight cars together. *Shot 24 will film Devious Diesel shunting five more freight cars. *Shot 25 will film Devious Diesel shunting five other five freight cars. *Shot 26 will film Devious Diesel speeding along past the freight cars. *Shot 27 will film Devious Diesel going alongside the freight cars. *Shot 28 will film a tired Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 29 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 30 will film Devious Diesel coupling up to the front of the train. *Shot 31 will film the brakes. *Shot 32 will film the freight cars smirking. *Shot 33 will film a foolish freight car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film another foolish freight talking and lip syncing. *Shot 35 will film the other freight car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film Devious Diesel sticking his tongue out. *Shot 37 will film Devious Diesel pushing harder. *Shot 38 will film Devious Diesel's wheels spinning. *Shot 39 will film Devious Diesel pushing harder. *Shot 40 will film the foolish freight cars. *Shot 41 will film Devious Diesel looking cross and making a choice. *Shot 42 will film Devious Diesel's wheels spinning. *Shot 43 will film Devious Diesel pulling harder. *Shot 44 will film the first foolish freight car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 45 will film the second foolish freight car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 46 will film the third foolish freight car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 47 will film the fourth foolish freight car talking and lip syncing. *Shot 48 will film Devious Diesel looking extremely mad. *Shot 49 will film Devious Diesel's wheels spinning. *Shot 50 will film Devious Diesel pulling harder. *Shot 51 will film the coupling straining. *Shot 52 will film Devious Diesel pulling harder. *Shot 53 will film the coupling becoming longer. *Shot 54 will film the coupling breaking. *Shot 55 will film Devious Diesel flying forward. *Shot 56 will film Devious Diesel falling down. *Shot 57 will film a CRASH! scene from Looney Tunes. *Shot 58 will film Devious Diesel talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 59 will film the freight cars laughing. *Shot 59 will film the first group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 60 will film the second group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 61 will film the third group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 62 will film the fourth group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 63 will film the fifth group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 64 will film the sixth group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 65 will film the seventh group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 66 will film the eighth group of foolish freight cars laughing. *Shot 68 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking down on Devious Diesel. *Shot 69 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing angrily. *Shot 70 will film Devious Diesel dripping a tear while sad. *Shot 71 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 72 will film Henry talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 73 will film Henry backing up. *Shot 74 will film Henry coupling up to the freight cars. *Shot 75 will film the brakes being released. *Shot 76 will film Henry pulling away and hauling the twenty freight cars with him. *Shot 77 will film Thomas and Percy cheering and whistling. *Shot 78 will film Devious Diesel being sent home. *Shot 79 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 80 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions